


Murder it is.

by piranha_spoils



Series: Harry Potter and the Continuous Murder Plots [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, POV Alternating, Prologue, Severus Snape is forced to 'care' for Harry Potter, Well-Meaning Albus Dumbledore, short chapters as this is only a prologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28649448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piranha_spoils/pseuds/piranha_spoils
Summary: Severus Snape's worst nightmare plays out when he is forced to move in with the Dursleys and Harry Potter as punishment for his earlier time as a death eater. Going to Azkaban for murder would definitely be better than this...Prologue work for the series: Harry Potter and the Continuous Murder Plots
Series: Harry Potter and the Continuous Murder Plots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099535
Kudos: 9





	1. Severus

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prologue work in a series that I will be writing (slowly as I work full time) where Severus Snape is forced to move in with the Dursleys and Harry in which they constantly plot and carry out (unsuccessfully) elaborate murder plans to do each other in for fun.

This couldn’t be good Snape thought as he walked through the corridors to the headmaster’s office. With everything that had happened in the last few hours, the news about the Potters demise and the fall of the Dark Lord seemingly at the hands of their brat, Snape was apprehensive to have been summoned by Dumbledore all of a sudden.

All sorts of possible reasons were running through his head as he made his way there, perhaps it was nothing, perhaps Dumbledore was just going to give him an update on the situation and what would happen next considering he had been a Death Eater until recently. Or, perhaps Dumbledore had something much more unsavoury on his mind… God forbid Dumbledore was thinking of giving him the kid to watch over.

No. That couldn’t be the case. Dumbledore should know by now that Snape couldn’t be trusted to care for children - even if he did keep insisting on him teaching at this damned school. No, Snape was certain that wouldn’t be the case as he knows full well he wouldn’t even be capable of raising a child that was related to him let alone that damned Potter brat. Lily’s son or not the kid was still a Potter and therefore Snape was hoping to stay well away and hopefully convince Dumbledore to let him retire from teaching long before the boy was old enough to come to Hogwarts.

Arriving at Dumbledore’s office Snape was jarred from his thoughts as he saw the headmaster sitting behind his desk along with what looked rather unsettlingly like a basket with a child in it.  
Snape didn’t like this. He didn’t like it at all.

“Ah, Severus, how nice of you to join me this evening”, Dumbledore started. Yes, Snape thought, he didn’t like this at all.

Tentatively he responded, “Good evening Headmaster. May I ask… what business do you have with me at this time with what looks rather a lot like a baby on your desk?”

Dumbledore chuckled, “Looks like - why Severus, one would think you would be smart enough to tell that it is indeed a baby that is on my desk. As for what I want with you so late at night, the answer to that is simple.”

Please dear god no, Snape thought desperately to himself as he waited for Dumbledore to continue to slowly but surely destroy his night and what was looking to be the rest of his life.

“What I want is to deliver the news that the other members of the council decided to let me decide the nature of your punishment for your earlier time as a Death Eater.” - Oh thank god, Snape thought, relieved that this was just as he had first thought and it would be about what would happen to him now the war was officially over.

Unfortunately, Dumbledore didn’t stop there, “As a result, I have come up with the perfect solution to that particular problem. Young Harry must go to live with his aunt and uncle for his own safety. However, I don’t feel that should something go wrong they would be able to adequately cope with the situation, given that neither of them have any magic, nor any fondness for it. Which is where you come in. As your punishment for your earlier actions, as well as to ensure young Harry’s continuing safety, you will be living with Harry and his aunt and uncle for the foreseeable future.”

Shit.


	2. Vernon

This had to be the worst thing to ever happen in his entire life. Mr Dursley was sure of it, this was by far the most horrifying thing that could have occurred. It was far beyond his wildest imaginations when he had learnt, on the second worst day of his life, that magic was in fact real and his wife was in fact related to a witch.

When Mr Dursley had been woken in the middle of the night that night he had incorrectly assumed that they were being burgled. If only that had been the case Mr Dursley mused over his fifth coffee of the day, even though it was only just after lunch.

The truth of what actually had happened was far more terrible that he hoped that when he arrived home after work he would learn that it had all been a sinister joke that no good wizard Potter had thought up as a way to try to get back in touch. And that thought in and of itself goes to show just how awful the situation really was.

Mr Dursley upon going downstairs in the middle of the night with a cricket bat had discovered that he was not in fact being burgled, but that a rather greasy bat like wizard with a hooked nose and flowing black robes that looked like they were part of a Halloween costume had let himself in. The wizard then proceeded to hand him a child and a letter with a quick “this is for you” before stating that he now lived here and magicked a basement into existence which he then disappeared into without further comment.

Once Mr Dursley had recovered from the initial shock of the situation he had yelled for Petunia to come down at once and deal with the situation as it was clearly something related to that dreadful sister of hers.

Having read the letter and reluctantly discussed things with the affront to nature and normalcy it became clear that they were in fact stuck not just looking after their magic nephew but to live with that gremlin of a wizard as well for the foreseeable future. Their new unwanted tenant had gone so far as to tell them that if they so much as thought about evicting him then he will poison every edible substance in the house without a seconds warning. The awful thing was, Mr Dursley believed him.

Which is how he was now sitting at work hoping beyond all hope that this was all some cruel joke, or a horrible dream, as lord knows if it’s not he will never sleep again.

How would he ever explain this to the neighbours? He couldn’t say the man was related to him as that just didn’t bear thinking about. Someone that abnormal related to him no matter how distant he could claim was still far too close for comfort. So how would he explain the sudden appearance of the man who looked like the only clothes he owned were those stupid long black robes and still maintain his reputation?

He was going to need another coffee for this.


	3. Severus

Two days. It had been two days since his life was well and truly ruined beyond repair. It felt more like two years given what he had had to put up with in this short time frame and Snape had officially had enough. If he did not get out of this ridiculous little muggle suburban street right now then he could not be held accountable for his actions. He was not exaggerating when he thought that even Azkaban would be better than the punishment that Albus had thought up for him despite the fact that Snape had risked his life to spy for that man during the war. Ungrateful, that’s what Snape thought about it. That ungrateful prick had put him in his own personal version of hell and just left him to it without so much as a thank you.

He had had enough. He could not be expected to live in these conditions for a second longer, let alone for many years. The only reprieve he would be facing would be in the few hours a day that he would be able to teach classes of blank eyed idiots with no appreciation for the art of potions that Hogwarts called students during the school term. That is definitely not what Snape would call a reprieve under normal conditions, but these were not normal conditions and he would take what he could get which really showed just how bad things had gotten.

Dursleys and Potter. The banes of his existence. By all that is holy he was 5 seconds away from throwing caution to the wind and committing murder… Actually, that would solve his problems. Hmm, if he killed the Dursleys then he would still need to put up with the Potter brat and he would actually have to care for the kid without them present to do it for him. But, if he got rid of Potter then there would be no more need to put up with the Dursleys, win win. Yes, Albus would be furious and likely throw him in Azkaban for it but it would be so worth it on so many levels.

Murder it is.


End file.
